


La hoja más afilada

by Aselie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amigos con Derecho, Angst, Declaraciones de amor, M/M, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada corta más profundo que la verdad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La hoja más afilada: Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sharpest Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506246) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la autoría de Erick Kripke. El crédito de la historia es de mithrel.

Sam no tiene la menor idea de cuando sucedió exactamente. Ni siquiera puede recordar el comienzo de _lo que fuera_ que hay entre ellos, sí acaso fue conveniencia o curiosidad.

Pero en cierto momento se volvió algo más, al menos para él. Y cada que Gabriel lo toca, puede escuchar las palabras en su cabeza, una letanía constante que lucha por ser dicha, por ser escuchada.

Gabriel debe poder hacerlo también, porque ha hecho todo lo posible para evitar que las diga.

Se ha acostumbrado a tener la boca ocupada, sea por la de Gabriel, sus dedos o incluso su polla. Era rutina que Gabriel evitara que hablara cuando se corría.

Pero un día Gabriel olvida hacerlo y Sam deja salir las palabras sin pensarlo.

Se congela y por un largo momento se mantiene quieto antes de girar lentamente para mirarle.

Contiene la respiración, porque pareciera que Gabriel podría echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. "¿Gabriel?"

El arcángel le da la espalda.

"¡Gabriel, lo siento!"

Pero para cuando logra decirlo, él ya se ha marchado.


	2. La hoja más afilada: Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada corta más profundo que la verdad

Sam ha estado pensando de nuevo. Puede escuchar el coro de palabras en su mente. Más no puede lidiar con ellas, no quiere aceptarlas, tampoco quiere que sean reales.

Porque esas palabras significarían que lo que hay entre ellos ya no es sólo sexo, sino que significa algo, y él no puede con eso. (Incluso ignora la voz en su cabeza que le susurra que es demasiado tarde, que esto _ya_ significa algo)

Siempre y cuando Sam no las diga en voz alta, puede pretender que no está sucediendo, así que hace todo lo posible para no darle la oportunidad. A Sam no parece importarle demasiado.

Pero en algún momento tenía que fallar y eventualmente Sam las pronuncia, admitiendo aquello que no quiere escuchar.

Sam comienza a disculparse, pero él no puede responder. Desde ahora esas palabras estarán entre ellos, demandando una respuesta. Una que no puede dar. No puede.

Así que repite lo que ha hecho antes.

Se marcha. Dejando atrás lo más cercano a una familia que ha tenido en un milenio.


	3. La aflicción más salvaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel quiere hablar. Sam no quiere escucharlo.

Gabriel se encarga de sus cosas: haciendo remolinos en las piscinas de idiotas que hunden en el inodoro la cabeza de algún pobre niño, infectando con ETS desconocidas a mujeriegos, armando un Esquema Ponzi para que los embaucadores inviertan en el...

Pero ya no es lo mismo. Solía ser divertido, pero ahora no tiene sentido. Eso, sin mencionar que puede ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Sam cada que le juega una broma a alguien.

Trata de consolarse pensando que es cuestión de tiempo para que desaparezca, pero al final todo le lleva a pensar en Sam como títere de Lucifer, todo lo que hace a Sam... _él_  quemado hasta desaparecer.

No puede soportar esa idea, así que vuelve a jugar bromas, esperando que eso le ayude a olvidar. Después de todo, le ha servido antes.

Esta vez no.

***

Sam casi se ha olvidado de Gabriel cuando este aparece de nuevo. "¿Qué carajos quieres?"

"Quiero hablar contigo" le contesta.

"Si, bueno, ¡vete a hablar con alguien más!"

“Sam…”

Le da la espalda. “¡No quiero escucharlo Gabriel! ¡Sé que jodí las cosas y que debí callarme la boca, pero esa no es razón para salir huyendo! Dean tenía razón sobre ti," finaliza con un balbuceo. "Eres un cobarde."

"¡No lo soy!" gruñe Gabriel, avanzando hasta llegar frente a él.

"¿Ah sí?" contesta con despecho "¿Entonces por qué correr a campo traviesa tan pronto como alguien confiesa que te ama?"

Gabriel se encoge como si le hubiera golpeado y Sam se siente culpable por un momento, hasta que recuerda el vacío que sintió durante todos esos meses. Que sufriera.

"Lamento haber huido" susurra Gabriel.

“¡No es suficiente!”

“Sam... lo que dijiste... no quería escucharlo”

“Sí, eso me quedó claro” bufó, pero Gabriel simplemente lo ignoró.

"No quería escucharlo, porque eso me haría analizar lo que teníamos" 

“Y eso va en contra de las reglas de los amigos con derecho, ¿no es así?”

Gabriel hace una mueca, pero contesta "No. Porque eso significaba que tendría analizar también como me sentía”

Eso captó la atención de Sam “¿De qué estás hablando?” preguntó estrechando los ojos.

Gabriel negó con la cabeza. “Olvídalo, ni siquiera sé porque vine” murmura, alzando su mano.

Sam le tomó del brazo. "¡Espera!" porque se da cuenta que no quiere que Gabriel se vaya para posiblemente nunca volver.

Gabriel le sostiene la mirada y Sam se congela, soltando lentamente su brazo. "Lo siento"

Pero Gabriel no le responde.

“¿A que te referías?” preguntó de nuevo “¿Acerca de cómo te sentías?”

Gabriel dejó salir un gran suspiro, fijó su mirada en la pared y comienzó a hablar. "Comencé a jugarle bromas a la gente cuando me marché"

Sam frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada.

Gabriel rió. "Fue un desastre. Lo hice, no fue para nada divertido y no podía dejar de imaginar la cara que pondrías de haberlo sabido" dice y sus ojos de pronto se dirigen a Sam, taladrándole. "¡Maldito seas, Winchester, me has hecho tener una conciencia!"

Sam no sabe como responder a eso, así que se mantiene en silencio

Gabriel vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia la pared. "Yo sabía que tú... antes de que dijeras algo"

"¿Entonces por qué te asustaste?" demanda Sam, frustrado ante la idea de que Gabriel parece ser alérgico a la palabra "amor". O tal vez esté asustado de ella.

Gabriel le mira disgustado. “Porque mientras no lo dijeras, podía pretender que no sabía. Por amor de Dios, Winchester, ¿acaso conoces el poder que puede tener esa palabra?"

"Comienzo a hacerlo" replicó. "Pero está bien. No te preocupes. Sé que tú no-"

"Pero yo también lo hago" le interrumpe Gabriel.

Sam parpadea sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

"Yo también" repite "es por eso que..."

"Tú también ¿qué?" exige. Es infantil, pero está harto de tener que soportarlo.

"Yo..." Gabriel se detiene "Carajo, Sam, ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué tengo que decirlo?"

Sam encoge los hombros. "Como sea. Es sólo que dijiste que no eras un cobarde. ¿Así que por qué temerle a una pequeña palabra?"

"¡No soy un cobarde!"

"Pruébalo" dice mientras se apoya en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Gabriel aprieta los puños. "Sam Winchester. Eres un terco y mojigato maníaco que no conoce límites de ningún tipo, que suele correr hacia donde los mismos ángeles tienen miedo de siquiera pisar y..." hace una pausa y toma una respiración muy profunda sin voltear a mirarlo. "Y que Dios me ayude, pero te amo".

"¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?" pregunta Sam a pesar que siente que no hay suficiente aire en la habitación.

Gabriel le gruñe, pero no dice nada.

"En serio, ¿por qué no simplemente decirlo?"

Gabriel mete las manos en los bolsillos. "Los ángeles no necesitan decirlo, sólo lo sienten. Demonios, son prácticamente creados para eso. Y a los bromistas no les importa un carajo nadie más que sí mismos"

Entonces Sam recuerda que Gabriel huyó del Cielo dejando a su familia, también piensa en como eso había afectado a Cas. Aunque él se hubiera marchado voluntariamente, debía doler. "Lo siento"

Gabriel le mira sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"

"Por hacerte recordar. Por forzarte a decirlo. Por..." contesta arrastrando las palabras.

Gabriel sonríe de manera triste. "No me forzaste a nada. Y lo digo en serio, pero-"

“No espero que lo digas todo el tiempo” le interrumpe “Es sólo que a veces es lindo saber que te importo, ¿sabes?”

“Sí”

Se acerca lentamente a Gabriel, aún sin la certeza de que se quedará esta vez. Al ver que no opone resistencia, inclina la cabeza para besarle.

"Te amo" susurra cuando se separa lo suficiente. Y aunque Gabriel se encoge un poco, asiente para luego tomarle de los antebrazos y besarle de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso ha sido todo.  
> ¿La próxima actualización debería ser Destiel o Sabriel? Depende de ustedes~  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> Tengan un lindo día


End file.
